Down
by HanaKT
Summary: Gohan y Videl están entrenando para defender la tierra. Iba a ser un entrenamiento normal. O por lo menos eso era lo que Gohan pensaba... Fic II para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.


**TIERRA**

**Fic nº 2**

**Para la 'Semana de Gohan & Videl 3.0' organizada por '****SweetestIrony'**

**Resumen:** Gohan y Videl están entrenando para defender la tierra. Iba a ser un entrenamiento normal. O por lo menos eso era lo que Gohan pensaba... Fic II para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.

_23 de febrero de 2010_

**Down**

Con el planeta en peligro una vez más, era tiempo de prepararse, así que Videl y Gohan había decidido hacerlo juntos.

Iba a ser un entrenamiento normal.

O por lo menos eso era lo que Gohan pensaba.

Ni su entrenamiento con Piccolo cuando tenía cuatro años, ni el tiempo que pasó con su padre en la Sala del Tiempo y del Espíritu, ni siquiera sus batallas contra Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu lo habían preparado para esto...

Entrenar a Videl Satán.

—¡Una vez más! —gritó Videl a su 'profesor' mientras se ponía en posición defensiva— ¡Vamos!

Habían estado entrenando desde hacía horas en los terrenos adyacentes a la casa de Gohan y Videl se sentía totalmente frustrada ya que no había podido siquiera tocarlo.

—Pero Videl-san, —comenzó el joven saiya-jin tratando de persuadirla mientras se le acercaba con lentitud, como si la muchacha fuera un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa —¿no crees que deberías descansar?

Uh oh, grave error.

—¡Son Gohan! ¿¡Estás insinuando que soy débil!? –se cruzó de brazos, enfadada, mientras le lanzaba una mirada hostil— Mi fuerza no se comparará con la tuya, oh gran Super Saiya-jin, pero eso no significa que sea una damisela frágil y delicada que-

— ¡Dios, Videl-san!, ¡No! —la interrumpió él, ya un poco desesperado —sé que eres muy fuerte, es más, se podría decir que eres la mujer humana más fuerte de este planeta, pero...

— ¡Pero no es suficiente! –le respondió acercándose hacia él y aferrando con sus manos el gi de Gohan— Al lado del resto de los Guerreros Z tengo la fuerza de un bebé recién nacido y yo... —suspiró y soltando su agarre retrocedió unos pasos –quiero proteger la tierra contigo —al admitir esto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y desviando la mirada, se sentó en el pasto, su figura totalmente encorvada y la imagen de la derrota— pero... no puedo... no sirvo para nada... sólo soy un estorbo en las peleas.

— Videl-san... —Gohan no sabía que decir, pero se sentía mal por la muchacha— _Debería haberme dado cuenta de como se siente. Tengo que hacer algo._ —así que se sentó a su lado pero se mantuvo un momento en silencio pensando en qué decir.

— Lo siento. —escuchó de pronto que Videl susurraba.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó él también en un susurro.

— Ser tan débil, insegura y... tonta. Me estoy comportando del mismo modo que desprecio —soltó una risa amargada que fue interrumpida cuando Gohan la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

— No lo eres. Es... —titubeó un momento tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas— Es normal que te sientas así. Luego de todo el problema con el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, Majin Buu, la destrucción del mundo, volver a la vida, descubrir que tu padre era... bueno...

— ¿Un bastardo farsante? —ayudó Videl con una pequeña sonrisa ante la incomodidad del saiya-jin.

— Erhm, bueno, yo no lo hubiera puesto de ese modo, pero... la cuestión es que tu vida dio un giro de 180º y descubriste que muchas cosas en las que creías hasta el momento eran una mentira. Eso puede alterar a cualquiera —levantó la mano frenando a Videl que ya había abierto la boca para interrumpir —y sé que tú no eres 'cualquiera', pero pese a lo fuerte que eres por fuera y por dentro, sigues siendo humana...

—¡Pero ese es el problema! Sólo soy una... simple humana, ¿como puedo compararme contigo? ¿Cómo puedo... ser digna de ti? —terminó en un murmullo y Gohan agradeció a su desarrollado oído que le permitió escucharlo.

— ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? ¿Digna de mí? ¿De donde has sacado esa idea?

Videl permaneció callada y bajó la vista, avergonzada.

— No sé como se te ha podido ocurrir algo así —comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello, exasperado— Si pudieras verte del modo en el que yo lo hago, Videl... Eres tan especial para mí, no sólo eres hermosa por fuera —Gohan se sonrojó levemente pero se obligó a continuar— sino que lo eres también aquí —y tomando con su mano la de Videl, las apoyó suavemente en el corazón de la joven.

— Gohan-kun...

— No me importa que no puedas levantar montañas y destruir planetas. Me gustas tal como eres. Y no cambiaría nada de ti, absolutamente nada. Eres mi compañera, mi mejor amiga y mi igual, y siempre lo serás.

Reprimiendo un sollozo, Videl se abalanzó hacia los brazos de Gohan, que la envolvieron con cariño.

— Videl, nunca te das por vencida ¿vas a empezar haciéndolo ahora? —con su rostro aún en el pecho de Gohan, Videl negó efusivamente.

— No, tienes razón —se separó un poco de él secándose las lágrimas, y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, se levantó.

— ¿Estás lista?

— ¿Para patearte el trasero? ¡Siempre! —y con una sonrisa llena de dicha se elevó por el aire— Vamos, ¿que esperas?

FIN

**N.A. Espero que les haya gustado :) El tema de este día era "Tierra" aunque me parece que me fui un poco de tema :p la idea era "el entrenamiento para defender el planeta" de Gohan y Videl, pero a medida que escribía fue cambiando y quedó más bien "las inseguridades de Videl con respecto a sus habilidades (para defender la tierra) y a ser 'digna' de un saiya-jin" o algo por el estilo. **

**Con respecto al título, Dos de los significados de 'Down' es 'abajo' o 'deprimido'. Así que estoy usando el doble sentido de estar abajo en la tierra y estar mal de ánimo (yo y mis títulos rebuscados que sólo yo entiendo).**

**H.- **


End file.
